La Louve de Normandie
by Alfgard
Summary: Après avoir m'être passionnée, en 1983, sur le feuilleton Guillaume le Conquérant, je me suis passionné de l'Histoire de ma région. J'ai donc écrit une histoire de personnes qui auraient pu participer à la Grande Bataille d'Hastings de 1066 !
1. Première recontre premiers émois

Hiver 1057 - Forêt de Soulles - Cotentin.

Un lapin courageux sortait son nez à la recherche de quelque nourriture sans se douter que plusieurs paires de yeux l'observent. Il avança vers la tige d'un perce-neige qu'il commença à grignoter de façon consciencieuse. Un choc l'arrêta et du sang coula sur son beau pelage blanc. Un cri de joie s'éleva d'un fourré et un adolescent de seize ans, une fronde à la main, se dirigea vers le rongeur. Soudain, le garçon cria de douleur et se tint le bras, il venait de recevoir une pierre à son tour. Il prit son poignard et cria : _"Qui a fait ça, montrez-vous, espèce de lâche !_

- _C'est moi, espèce de voleur,_ répartit une fillette de onze ans, elle aussi armée d'une fronde !

- _Comment cela ?_

- _C'est mon lapin, c'est moi qui l'ai eut !_

- _Comme si une gamine comme toi avait pu atteindre cette bête !_

- _As-tu retrouvé ta propre pierre ?_"

Là-dessus, l'adolescent rechercha sa pierre gris clair qu'il trouva quelques pas plus loin ! Quant à la fillette, elle brandit fièrement sa pierre noire sur laquelle coulait du sang ! Le garçon s'approcha d'elle en sifflant !

- _Tu es drôlement forte !!! Pourquoi utilises-tu des pierres noires ?_

- _Parce qu'elles se voient mieux sur la neige !_

- _Je me présente… Herulf, fils de Guillaume de Moyon_

- _Moi, c'est Alfgard, fille de Roderick de Briovère. Veux-tu que nous partagions MON lapin ?_

- _Oui,_ répondit-il en riant, _allons à la vieille ruine _!"

Elle opina de la tête et attrapa son lapin. Ils cheminèrent en silence plusieurs minutes et arrivèrent au pied d'une ruine celtique, un vieux rempart. Alfgard avait entendu son père parler d'une ruine encore plus grande dans le Nord du Cotentin, le Hag'Dik. Pendant qu'elle se mit à dépecer son gibier son compagnon cherchait du bois après avoir déposé son lourd manteau. La fillette en profita pour l'observer. Il était grand, très grand, encore un peu dégingandé. On pouvait néanmoins remarquer que sa musculature commençait à poindre sous sa chemise et ses hauts de chausses. Il avait des yeux bleus très clairs, des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes. Son visage montrait déjà l'homme d'autorité qu'il deviendrait à la maturité. Une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes hautes et un nez droit et anguleux complétaient un portrait très flatteur de ce bel adolescent. La fillette aussi était observée par le garçon. Il l'a trouvait mignonne. En tant que jeune mâle déjà pubère et ayant déjà eu des expériences, il avait suffisamment d'expérience pour déceler chez la fillette une beauté en puissance. Certes son habillement de garçon manqué, la crasse de son visage et sa fronde aurait pu lui faire détourner les yeux mais il avait ressenti que la femme n'allait pas tarder à poindre chez elle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-saphir herminé d'or, sa longue tresse descendait dans son dos et de multiples de cheveux s'échappaient de son bonnet. Ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chaud, où courraient de nombreux reflets roux. Le froid donnait une belle couleur rose à ses joues fraîches, elle avait un petit nez droit et une petite bouche orangée. Alors qu'il allumait le feu, il leva les yeux et vit qu'elle le regardait aussi. Il sentit son bas-ventre se réchauffer et se morigéna en grognant. Alfgard lui amena le lapin qu'ils transpercèrent d'un bâton et le mirent à cuire au-dessus du feu. Herulf trouva quelques herbes gelées qu'il mit dans le feu afin d'en parfumer le lapin. Ils parlèrent un peu de leurs familles respectives, du Duc Guillaume que tous deux admiraient. Puis, une fois cuit, ils mangèrent le lapin assis côte à côte sur un tronc d'arbre. Alors que du jus de viande coulait au coin de ses lèvres, Alfgard fut surprise de sentir le pouce d'Herulf récupérer ce jus. Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et le jeune homme se détourna en rougissant. Ils parlèrent de leurs passions, de leurs rêves. Herulf lui dit qu'il allait rejoindre la cour du Duc Guillaume comme écuyer de l'un de ses fils. La fillette s'écria : "_Vous, les garçons, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Moi, on va m'envoyer dans un couvent pour parfaire mon éducation, comme dit mon père. Ma mère m'a appris à lire et à compter mais ils veulent que je sois plus érudite encore. J'aimerais tant être un garçon et pouvoir être un miles._

- _Et alors, vous avez la vie facile !_

- _Quoi ? Les femmes doivent rester chez elles, se tuer à la maternité et à la tâche, elles ne peuvent pas aller où elles veulent, ni rien décider seules !_

- _Pourtant toi, tu es bien ici ! Ton père t'a laissé partir ?_

- _Non, J'AI décidé de partir hier quand ils m'ont dit pour le couvent !_

- _Mais alors, ils doivent te chercher ?_

- _Oui, sûrement !_

- _Tu es inconsciente… écoute, tu va venir avec moi chez mon père et il va prévenir tes parents !_

- _NON, _hurla t'elle et prenant ses affaires, elle s'enfuit !

- _Alfgard, reviens !"_

Il lui courut après mais fut étonné de sa rapidité ! Parmi les arbres, elle disparut de sa vue. Pendant quelques minutes, il s'évertua à la chercher. Et soudain, il fut frôlé par un puissant cheval ! Il la vit prendre la route du Mont St Michel. Il courut rejoindre sa monture qui n'était pas loin et essaya de la rattraper. Après dix minutes de course, il la talonnait. Quand il entendit un lourd craquement ! Il vit Alfgard et sa monture sombrer dans une mare recouverte d'une fine pellicule de glace. Un instant, il ne vit ni l'un ni l'autre puis le cheval resurgit, il s'affola un peu et réussit à s'accrocher à la berge, il se hissa et sortit de l'eau en s'ébrouant. Herulf s'inquiéta de ne pas voir la fillette. Il sauta de son cheval et courut à la mare. Il vit le bonnet flotter et la pointe de la longue tresse. Sans plus réfléchir, il s'y accrocha et tira l'enfant par ses cheveux. Elle ne respirait plus et l'affolement le prit. Il la secoua, lui donna des claques et miraculeusement elle inspira, elle se mit à trembler, elle le regarda mais son regard devint vitreux et elle s'évanouit. Ni une ni deux, il l'enveloppa dans sa propre cape, monta sur son cheval, prit la bride de celui d'Alfgard et partit à brides abattues vers le château de son père qui n'était qu'à une petite demi-heure. Après une longue galopade qui lui parut durer une éternité, il vit les immenses remparts de bois qui ceignait la motte où son père avait construit son donjon. Les soldats de son père le reconnurent et le laissèrent passer. Il sauta de cheval et confia les bêtes au palefrenier et entra en trombe dans le logis familial qui se trouvait au pied de la motte.

"_Père, mère, il s'agit de la fille du Baron Roderick de Briovère, elle est tombée dans une mare glacée_

- _je m'en occupe mon fils,_ rétorqua sa mère Ottilia"

Pendant que sa mère s'occupait d'Alfgard, Herulf expliqua tout à son père qui s'empressa d'envoyer un messager au père de la fillette.

Ce dernier arriva dans la nuit et fut chaleureusement accueilli par les Moyons. Après une brève explication de la part d'Herulf, Roderick alla au chevet de sa fille. Elle était fiévreuse et délirante. Elle y exprima son chagrin de quitter sa famille et sa rage de n'être qu'une femme. Son père lui tenait la main. Au matin, alors que sa femme l'avait rejoint au chevet de l'enfant, celle-ci se réveilla. "_Maman…_

- Ma petite chérie… nous avons eu si peur ! Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas aller au couvent !

- Voyons, tu sais que c'est pour ton bien… et que tu es appelée à un grand destin !!!

- Quel grand destin ?

- Celui que ton éducation te permettra de choisir !

- Ah oui ? Chambellan du Duc ? Ambassadeur ?

- Bien sûr que non, soit raisonnable !

- Epouse soumise d'un seigneur, révérende mère d'une quelconque abbaye, dame de compagnie d'une grande dame ?

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à tout déformer ? Mon mariage avec ton père est heureux et empreint de partage, tes tantes Gislinde et Helga sont respectivement Mère Supérieure de l'Abbaye de Bernay et Dame de Compagnie de la Duchesse Mathilde et épouse du Comte de Néel, elles sont heureuses et proches du pouvoir !!!

- Mère, tu sais ce que j'aimerais être….

- Non, Alfgard, cesse d'en parler… tu peux te former à être archer ou miles mais tu ne le seras pas ! C'est impossible !"

Là-dessus, la fillette se mit à bouder. Même si elle savait que sa mère avait raison, elle souhaitait vivre comme elle l'entendait. Cette volonté de fer lui venait de ses ancêtres scandinaves et se retrouvait en chacun des membres de sa famille ce qui occasionnait de nombreuses discussions houleuses. Ainsi ses parents, Roderick et Ragnhild devaient sans cesse batailler avec leurs cinq enfants !

Après deux jours de convalescence, Alfgard était prête à repartir avec sa famille pour ses terres de Briovère. Le jour du départ, ils étaient tous réunis dans la grande salle du logis du seigneur de Moyon.

Guillaume et Roderick s'empoignèrent virilement l'avant-bras, pendant qu'Ottilia et Ragnhild s'enlacèrent affectueusement. Leurs enfants furent bien plus timides et ne se firent qu'un signe de tête. Roderick : "_Nous devons y aller, je te remercie Guillaume de nous avoir accueillis chez toi ces 2 jours._

- Allons, mon ami, cela va de soi, tu en aurais fait tout autant !

- Oui, mais mes enfants sont plus intrépides et tête en l'air que les tiens ! Et je ne crois pas que ta fille se serait enfuie comme cela !

- Détrompes-toi, avant que nous accordions sa main au jeune Ulric, elle s'était enfuie avec lui !

- Grâce au ciel, ils sont mariés maintenant, rétorqua Ottilia

- Ma pauvre amie, entre nos enfants et nos gens nous voilà bien, répliqua Ragnhild,

- Oui, c'est ce fichu sang viking… s'esclaffa Roderick, auquel le rire de Guillaume répondit en écho !

- Allez… à vous revoir, reprit-il !"

Finalement, ils montèrent à cheval et reprirent la direction de Saint Laud. Alfgard qui se trouvait à l'arrière se retourna et vit Herulf, en haut du donjon, lui faire de grands signes du bras. Son cœur se serra car elle savait que ne le reverrait pas de sitôt.


	2. Préparatifs de Guerre

**Printemps 1066 – Domaine de Moyon - Cotentin.**

La Grande Motte de Moyon, on l'appelait ainsi car c'était la plus grande de la région, grouillait de monde. Des guerriers à pieds, des chevaliers et de nombreux écuyers s'affairaient. Plus haut au dessus de la Motte, une vaste étendue de terre servait de campement et un stock impressionnant de troncs d'arbres attendait d'être débités en planche par les menuisiers du Seigneur de Moyon. On pouvait le voir vêtu d'une magnifique tunique verte aux broderies étincelantes. Il recevait de très nombreux seigneurs du Cotentin dont son meilleur ami Roderick de Briovère. En effet, il avait reçu mission du Duc Guillaume de mander le ban et l'arrière-ban afin de recruter les barons prêts à suivre leur Duc afin que celui-ci puisse prendre possession de son héritage que son cousin Harold lui avait volé. Cet héritage n'était autre que l'Angleterre. Guillaume de Moyon avait aussi reçu la mission de fournir quantité de bois afin que les charpentiers du Duc puissent fabriquer des esnèques, ces fameux navires appelés aussi Drakkars. Certains barons étaient venus avec leurs familles. Ce n'était point encore la guerre mais une sorte de rassemblement d'information. C'est alors que le Seigneur des lieux, accompagné de son fils, monta sur une petite estrade et leva les bras pendant que son héraut souffla dans son cor. L'assemblée se tut et écouta Guillaume : "_Mes amis, mes seigneurs… le Duc Guillaume m'a mandé afin que vous l'accompagniez en terre saxonne. Vous connaissez tous le parjure qu'a commit Harold le Saxon. Notre Duc veut le punir pour sa forfaiture et reprendre le trône d'Angleterre que le défunt Roi Edouard le Confesseur, par droit de naissance, lui avait attribué. Il nous attend tous au début de l'été en ses terres de l'embouchure de la Seine ….. Il m'a demandé aussi de lui fournir de grosses quantités de bois pour fabriquer des navires et des menuisiers et des charpentiers. Pour ces derniers, je manque beaucoup de bras, j'aurais besoin de vos bûcherons et de vos menuisiers pour couper les arbres de ma forêt de Soulles. Quant à vos charpentiers, ils iront rejoindre les miens et le Duc à Saint Clerc sur Epte. Mes clercs attendent votre bon vouloir en bas à mon donjon. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et maintenant avez-vous des questions ?_

- Oui, moi, Robert de Néel… Par cette guerre, Guillaume va gagner le trône d'Angleterre mais nous qu'y gagnerons-nous ?

- Il promets à chacun d'entre-vous ayant déjà des terres ici, un domaine d'égal surface ou supérieur, aux autres un domaine leur permettant d'en vivre ! Toutes ces terres seront prises aux saxons et vous devrez vous battre pour en combattre les dernières poches de sédition.

- Moi, je suis le Seigneur de Brix, je voudrais savoir si le Duc compte nous donner des terres dans le Nord ?

- Alors, vous m'en demandez plus que je ne sache !

- Je voudrais savoir s'il n'y aura que des normands à le rejoindre ? demanda Roderick de Briovère

- Je sais qu'il a fait mandé des gens de Bretagne, de Flandre et nombres de mercenaires. Plus de questions ? Bien un banquet vous attend pour ce soir !"

Guillaume et Herulf descendirent de l'estrade et allèrent rejoindre Robert de Brix et Roderick de Briovère. Ce dernier était accompagné d'une magnifique jeune femme. Herulf ne pouvait quitter son visage et ses yeux restèrent fixés au regard saphir. C'était une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans au regard franc et hardi, ses longs cheveux formaient une tresse épaisse lui descendant en dessous des reins, son front était ceint d'un cercle doré. Elle portait une chemise de lin fin et une robe de laine verte finement brodée. Plus il s'approchait d'elle plus son cœur palpitait.

- "Roderick mon ami, et la belle damoiselle Alfgard… à ces mots Herulf écarquilla les yeux, comment allez-vous ?

- Je me porte comme un charme malgré mon grand âge et ce printemps pluvieux !

- Je vais bien monseigneur, souria la jeune femme !

- Que je vous présente mon fils, vous ne l'aviez pas revu depuis ce fameux incident !

- Damoiselle, dit Herulf, je suis enchanté de vous revoir, en tenant longuement la main d'Alfgard, plus longuement qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Les deux pères et leur ami de Brix ne furent pas sans remarquer que les deux jeunes gens étaient fortement attirés l'un par l'autre.

- Herulf, veux-tu bien faire visiter le domaine à Damoiselle Alfgard ?

- Oui, père, vous venez, Alfgard ?

- Nous allons pouvoir, mes amis, parler organisation, dit Guillaume en s'adressant à Roderick et Robert.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent leur balade. Ils se regardaient sans cesse, et incapables de dire un seul mot. Herulf était en train de se dire que son intuition sur le devenir de la jeune femme s'était avéré exacte c'était une beauté normande. Ses yeux étaient lumineux, les reflets roux de sa chevelure brune jetaient mille feux, de légères tâches de rousseur parsemaient le dessous de ses yeux. Il se mit à imaginer dans ses bras, dans un lit, nue et offerte et sa luxuriante chevelure étalée sur sa couverture en fourrure de loups blancs provenant des lointaines forêts scandinaves. Il imagina sa gorge offerte à ses baisers, ses seins….

- Alors, votre séjour auprès de notre Duc fut-il instructif, dit Alfgard le détournant ainsi de ses sensuelles pensées.

- En fait, je n'étais pas à son service mais à celui de Robert de Mortain.

Pendant que le jeune homme évoquait sa vie à la cour ducale normande, la jeune femme se prit à l'observer. Il avait grandit en taille et possédait une musculature et une crinière dignes d'un farouche guerrier viking. Quand il l'avait prise par le bras, elle s'était retenue de frissonner. Ses yeux bleus couleur glacier la fascinait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres qu'elle trouvait gourmandes. Certes, elle avait connu de nombreux flirts mais aucun homme ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Etait-ce les souvenirs d'enfance ou sa simple maturité sexuelle qui l'attiraient vers lui ? Elle se morigéna et écouta à nouveau sa conversation.

- … et notre Duc m'a promis des terres en Angleterre

- Oui, comme aux autres, je me demandais si seuls les seigneurs et fils de seigneurs auront droit aux terres ou si de simples archers peuvent en espérer ?

- Je ne crois pas que les archers aient droit à quoique ce soit !

- Pourtant, ils sont décisifs dans une bataille !

- Certes, et d'ailleurs, je commanderais une compagnie d'archer mais leur rang ne leur permet guère d'espérer à peine plus qu'un petit lopin de terre à cultiver !

- C'est absolument injuste !

- Toujours la même passion !

- Bien sûr ! J'adore ce corps d'armée et les armes de jets et je suis meilleure que bien des hommes !

- Vrai ? Me montreriez-vous cela ?

- Allons-y !

Arrivés sur le pas de tir qui avait été installé pour l'occasion du jour, Herulf lui tendit un des arcs les moins puissants.

- Montrez-moi alors !

La jeune fille encocha et tira six flèches à suivre et stupéfia doublement le jeune homme par sa vitesse et par sa précision. Il l'emmena dans le bois environnant et lui demanda de tirer un lapin en souvenir de celui qu'elle lui avait ravi sous le nez. Elle en tira plusieurs et réussit même à tuer une jeune biche. Il ne proposa pas de la tester à la fronde sachant qu'elle possédait déjà ce talent à onze ans. Il était éperdu d'admiration envers elle. Non seulement, elle était belle, intelligente mais aussi talentueuse et modeste. Il se dit qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Alors qu'il la ramenait vers le donjon, sur l'espace libéré à cet effet de nombreuses tablées avaient été dressées afin d'accueillir la noblesse présente. Tout autour de ces tablées, de nombreuses torches et lampes à huile de phoque ou de baleine, provenant de Norvège, étaient installées. Il lui fit visiter les nouvelles habitations que son père avait fait construire. Il y avait une grande maison qui serait la sienne lorsqu'il se marierait. Il fit entrer Alfgard dans sa maison, son cœur rata un battement tellement il lui sembla évident que ce devait être "sa" maison à elle. N'osant lui avouer cet élan du cœur, il lui décrit la propre habitation du duc et de son épouse Mathilde.

- C'est une maison magnifique qui respire le pouvoir mais très sobre, j'aimerai pouvoir vous y emmener.

- J'aimerais beaucoup y aller d'autant que ma tante Helga y est dame de compagnie de la duchesse.

- Vous plairait-il d'y être vous aussi ?

- Pas vraiment, à moins que mon futur époux soit un proche de Notre Duc et que ce soit la seule façon de rester à ses côtés.

- Justement, je me demandais comment il se faisait que vous ne soyez point encore mariée ?

- Vous connaissez mon caractère et mes désirs ! Mes parents ont pourtant bien essayé de me marier à plusieurs reprises mais je n'ai point trouvé l'homme qui me donnera l'impression d'être aussi importante que lui !

- Vous êtes pourtant de toute beauté !

- Comment cela ? Mon aspect devrait être décisif dans le choix d'un homme de m'épouser ? Mon esprit et mes capacités compteraient donc pour si peu ?

- Je sais ce qu'un homme doit vouloir trouver chez vous mais que cherchez-vous chez un homme ? dit-il en lui désignant un siège.

- Cet homme, s'il me protège, ne devra pas me brimer. Il ne devra pas dénigrer mes idées et mes projets en public. Il devra m'aimer sans contrepartie, rétorqua t'elle une fois assise.

- L'amour !? Voyons, des couples comme notre Duc et sa Dame sont rarissimes. Le mariage n'est pas affaire d'amour.

- Vous ne croyez pas à l'amour ? Pourtant vos parents en ont été la preuve de son existence.

- Oui, mes parents s'aimaient mais je n'oublie pas que mon père n'a attendu que six mois pour la remplacer après sa mort.

- Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas votre mère. Aime t'il sa nouvelle compagne ?

- Non… effectivement…

- Et vous que cherchez-vous chez une femme ?

- Ce que tout homme recherche chez une épouse : fidélité, obéissance, de lui donner des fils, dit-il en s'asseyant par terre à ses pieds.

- Brrrr, certes je souhaite être fidèle et avoir des enfants mais l'obéissance.

- Il est vrai que vous n'y êtes guère habituée, ria t'il

- Cela vous semble t'il rédhibitoire ?

- Je ne sais pas… excepté peut être si l'on tombe amoureux de vous.

- Et vous pourriez-vous tomber amoureux de moi, souria-t'elle en se penchant vers lui

Dès qu'il croisa ses yeux, il ne put s'en détacher, il se dit que ses paroles précédentes, où il affirmait ne pas croire en l'amour, volaient en éclat et qu'il était bel et bien en train de tomber amoureux. Il en était sur maintenant, elle deviendrait sa femme. Fallait-il lui en parler ? Ou aborder le sujet avec leurs pères respectifs ?


	3. More Danico

**Eté 1066 – Embouchure de la Dive**

Une grande jeune femme déambulait parmi les nombreuses tentes élevées dans l'immense vallée. Jamais de mémoire de normand, on avait vu une telle armée réunie. L'organisation typique et compétente des hommes du Duc Guillaume était mise en application. Elle avait pu remarquer sur son trajet des secteurs très spécialisés. Elle vit ainsi une grosse partie du terrain dévolue aux animaux de bouche, des moutons, des porcs, des chèvres, de la volaille et du gibier étaient parqués et un stock impressionnant d'aliments pour bestiaux était amoncelé. Plus loin, c'était des tonnes de troncs d'arbres, provenant des forêts entre autre du père de son fiancé, qui s'entassaient et étaient déjà travaillées par les menuisiers et les charpentiers. On y fabriquait les coques des esnèques. A côté, avaient été installés des ateliers de facteurs d'arcs. Des présentoirs entiers étaient surchargés par des dizaines de flèches et d'arcs.

La jeune femme s'arrêta quand elle vit la tente arborant les "armes" des Moyon qui se trouvait à côté de celle de son propre père. Elle entra dans cette dernière.

_- Bonjour, Père !_

_- Alfgard, te voilà enfin !!! J'ai craint que ton voyage ne se soit mal passé._

_- Père, entre l'escorte que vous m'avez fournie et mes talents d'archer, vous savez que je n'ai rien à craindre._

Son cœur lui donna l'impression de sortir de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit alors s'approcher un homme blond à la silhouette musclée. C'était celui qui était son fiancé depuis ce printemps. Il lui attrapa la main qu'il embrassa avec gourmandise puis lui prit ses lèvres en un baiser profond et langoureux. Leurs pères respectifs se mirent à toussoter.

_- __Vous n'êtes pas tout seuls, jeunes gens… Attendez votre mariage !!!_

_- __Mais père…_

_- __Herulf, je te préviens… pas de More Danico ! Tu sais, ce qu'en pense Notre Seigneur Guillaume !_

_- __Oui, père ! Je respecterai ma fiancée._

Alfgard regardait amoureusement Herulf et se dit que le More Danico ne serait pas si détestable. Surtout que le départ et la guerre pour l'Angleterre risquaient de le tenir éloigné d'elle on ne peut plus longtemps… De nombreuses fois, chez eux, dans le Cotentin, elle avait failli se donner à lui. Elle ne comptait plus les promenades à cheval ou à pied dans les bois qui les avaient emmenés dans les fourrés, ou le long des ruisseaux qui serpentaient dans leur pays. Les mousses tendres et accueillantes avaient failli leur faire commettre l'irréparable. Leur sang viking était on ne peut plus bouillant et ne se trouvait guère affadit par l'apport français même si de nombreuses générations étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de Rollon, le premier Duc.

Le Cotentin était le dernier bastion du sang, des coutumes et du langage viking. Nombre de petits barons avaient conservé la vieille religion de leurs ancêtres, et se partageaient entre elle et le catholicisme. Il n'était que de voir leurs noms, les prénoms de leurs enfants et de leurs domaines. C'était aussi dans le Cotentin que les plus irascibles et les plus velléitaires barons déniaient le droit au Duc Guillaume de diriger la Normandie. Pour beaucoup d'entre-eux, il resterait toujours Guillaume le Bastard. Combien de frondes étaient parties de ce coin reculé de la Normandie ? Le Duc s'en méfiait grandement.

Son père, son fiancé et son futur beau-père avaient continué leur conversation sans plus lui attacher d'importance que cela. Alfgard détestait cela. Elle avait tout de même escorté une nouvelle cargaison de bois pour le Duc. Las, elle savait que les moments où sa personne aurait de l'importance, ce serait quand elle se marierait et quand elle serait grosse et accouchée. Elle se demandait parfois si elle n'entrerait pas plutôt au couvent. Or, elle savait sa nature trop sensuelle et passionnée pour supporter de rester enfermée entre quatre murs. Sa mère déplorait sans cesse que sa fille parcourt la campagne normande comme une "guerrière", armée et en chasse !

Elle écoutait attentivement les hommes discuter des plans d'attaque du Duc. Elle savait qu'un sien cousin participait à une autre forme de "bataille". Leur Seigneur avait instauré un réseau très fourni d'espions d'une très grande efficacité. Evidemment, seuls quelques barons en étaient informés et Alfgard s'étonnait qu'ils ne s'en cachent pas devant elle. Elle se demandait si c'était la confiance ou l'indifférence. Elle préféra ne pas demander. Elle alla s'installer sur la couche de son père. Elle s'y endormit très rapidement.

Dieu qu'elle avait chaud ! Etait-elle trop couverte ? L'été était-il trop chaud ? Quand Alfgard sentit de grandes mains caresser sa nuque et remonter le long de ses cuisses, elle se mit à gémir. Elle entrouvrit alors ses yeux bleus sur ceux plus clairs de son fiancé. Herulf prit alors la bouche de la jeune femme. Il insinua sa langue expérimentée et dansa un ballet avec celle de sa compagne. Il était quasiment allongé sur elle et la submergeait de sa chaleur animale. Elle devinait à l'odeur qu'il venait de monter à cheval. Elle adorait ce qu'elle sentait. C'était un mélange de cuir, de cheval et d'homme. Elle se pâmait quand il portait ce "parfum". Il n'avait pas arrêté son baiser langoureux et qui devint encore plus invasif. N'y tenant plus, elle s'accrocha à sa nuque puis plaqua sa poitrine contre le torse du guerrier. Elle bougea ses mains et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos musclé. Ils se mirent à gémir. Il lâcha sa bouche et elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Tandis qu'il posa ses lèvres sur la gorge blanche, sa main droite avait atteint l'intérieur des cuisses élancées. Elle avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux tout à son plaisir. Ses mains cherchèrent le contact de la peau de son amant. Elle ouvrit sa tunique et les y glissa. Il était couvert de sueur mais cela ne la gênait pas. Ils commençaient lentement à se déshabiller l'un l'autre quand une voix se fit entendre.

_- __Heum, heum…_

C'était le père de la jeune femme qui se tenait sur le pas de la tente. Il rabatta le pan de l'entrée afin de cacher le jeune couple. Herulf recouvrit sa compagne d'une fourrure puis se releva, se rhabilla et s'adressa à Roderick.

_- __J__e ne vous dirais pas que je suis désolé ou que je m'excuse, ce serait mentir !_

_- __Mon jeune ami, ma fille ne sera pas une frilla ! Alors vous veillerez à vous tenir éloigné le plus possible d'elle en attendant vos épousailles._

_- __Je… ferais… mon possible mais elle est si désirable !_

_- __Je vous prie… c'est de ma fille dont vous parlez !_

_- __Oui ! Je sais qui elle est !_

_- __Dites-donc pourriez-vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! _Intervint Alfgard.

_- __Oh non, s'il te plait, ma fille, calme-toi !_

_- __Me calmer, me calmer ! Père, vous savez combien je suis "sensible" sur le sujet de mon importance…_

_- __Oh oui, je sais ! S'il te plait, ma chérie ! Ne t'énerves pas !_

_- __Bon ! Vois-tu, je me suis rajustée !_

_- __Quel caractère ! _Souffla Herulf_  
_

_- __Oui, ta fiancée a du caractère et tu devras bien veiller à y faire attention !_

_- __Je te jure que je ferais attention à toi, Mon Alfgard !_

_- __Tu as intérêt ! _Dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Des servants arrivèrent alors avec des plats. Ils dressèrent une table et posèrent les aliments ainsi que des tranchoirs, des couverts et des hanaps. Le père de Herulf vint les rejoindre et ils s'attablèrent. Le repas fut convivial et animé. Aux dires des deux pères, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle ne reverrait pas son fiancé avant au moins un an. Comment ferait-elle pour tenir aussi longtemps ? Elle ne le pourrait pas. Laissant les hommes discuter âprement sur les stratégies du Duc, son esprit vagabonda vers un projet audacieux et dangereux. C'était décidé, elle n'attendrait pas son futur sagement assise au domicile de celui-ci comme le voulait la coutume. Non, il ne serait pas dit qu'une Briovère se cloître en attendant le retour de son aimé.

----------

(Définition : « **More danico** » signifie « _à la manière __danoise_ » en latin.

Le mariage « **more danico** », ou la « _danesche manere_ » en normand, désigne le mode de polygynie pratiqué par les Vikings implantés en Normandie après le traité de Saint-Clair-sur-Epte (911). Leur conversion officielle au christianisme, **inégale selon les régions**, ne les empêche aucunement de continuer à avoir plusieurs femmes comme auparavant en Scandinavie. À la différence des chrétiens et de l'Église qui considèrent les « **frilla** », les secondes épouses, comme des concubines, et leurs enfants comme des « bâtards », les Normands les perçoivent comme parfaitement légitimes. C'est en raison, par exemple, du « _more danico_ » du duc de Normandie Robert le Magnifique, que le jeune Guillaume « le Bâtard » est désigné en 1035 comme successeur de son père. Il semble que le duc Guillaume ait rompu avec cette tradition scandinave car on ne lui connaît aucune frilla et aucun enfant bâtard.)

----

Chapitre un peu court mais sur cette partie, je manquais d'inspiration!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour**

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !

Désolée !

Non ceci est une annonce pour vous informer que je me suis créé un profil sous Fiction Press : http : / / www . Fictionpress . Com /u / 654658 /Alfgard

Tous mes textes hors FF y seront référencés !

Ainsi, vous y trouverez cette fiction historique : "La Louve Normande", des poèmes de ma jeunesse ainsi que mon vieux projet d'il y a 20 ans et qui apparaître bientôt sur Fiction Press : "La Comtesse Aventurière ou la Symphonie Passionnée" !

Voilà merci et à bientôt !!!

(pensez à enlever les espaces pour accéder à mon profil !)


End file.
